


Gone

by WarwomanWay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Oblivious Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2721092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarwomanWay/pseuds/WarwomanWay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its a Sunday night Stiles storms out of Derek's loft with tears streaming down his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone

Its a Sunday night Stiles storms out of Derek's loft with tears streaming down his face.

 Monday morning Stiles doesn't show up for school. 

No one thinks anything of it going on like business as usual. 

Its Tuesday night before anyone gets worried but they simply brush off their paranoia that they feel because hey they all have lives of their own. 

Thursday rolls around and the Sheriff officially declares his son a missing persons.

No one voices the panic or guilt when the news comes in that a body has been fished out of the along with an all to familiar jeep the following Friday afternoon. 

At the scene the Sheriff breaks down screaming his sons name clutchingh his lifeless body, refusing to belive his energetic lively child had perished in such a way. 

Minutes pass before Deputy Parish pulls the distraught father away from his sons body, everything is such a blur that no one notices the pair of watery blue eyes watching from a distance. 

Whispers and rumors spread the days surrounding the funereal along with wild theories and accusation mostly centered the boys once close knit circle of friends. 

This time the truth wasn't far fetched or supernatural related unless you counted a werewolf breaking the boys heart causing him to storm out of Derek's loft and losing control of his vehicle causing it to flip twice and pinning the boy to the bottom of the river. 

Nights following a painful howl rips through the calmness of the night.

Its the sound of a wolf looking for its mate that it will never find again.


End file.
